Ugly ? Really ?
by music67love
Summary: "Il n'est pas beau." Vraiment ? Oliver Wood a une autre théorie là-dessus... MFOW


**Ugly ? Really ?**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paraing: MFOW (le premier *verse une larme*)  
><em>

_Rating: T  
><em>

_Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J.K. Rowling (hélas!)  
><em>

_Avertissements: Homophobes ou âmes sensibles passez votre chemin, ceci est un slash._

_Résumé: "Il n'est pas beau." Vraiment ? Oliver Wood a une autre théorie là-dessus..._

* * *

><p>« Il n'est pas beau. »<p>

Malgré le bruit ambiant, Oliver entendit clairement ce que dit une des femmes assise à côté de lui. Il ferma les poings de colère et essaya de se concentrer sur son jeu.

« Il joue bien, c'est indéniable, mais franchement, je n'en voudrais pas. Et heureusement qu'ils ont refait sa dentition ! Ils ont montré des photos de lui avant dans la _Gazette_ et... »

A bout de nerfs, il murmure un _Silencio_ qui eu pour effet de faire taire le babillage incessant de la femme. Il retint un sourire quand il vit que ses lèvres continuaient de bouger et que son amie blanchit d'un seul coup. Puis il se désintéressa de la scène, parce qu'_il_ s'était approché de son gradin. Il laissa ses yeux errer sur son corps musclé, sur ses fesses qui lui donnaient tellement envie puis _il_ se retourna et il admira son visage carré. L'autre homme sembla le fixer, alors Oliver lui fit un petit sourire.

« Flint ! » hurla soudain le capitaine des Frelons de Wimbourne et Marcus fit demi-tour – à son plus grand regret.

**OooOooO**

« De près c'est encore pire. »

Oliver faillit se taper la tête contre un mur. Avait-il si peu de chance qu'il fallait que, même ici, la femme l'ai suivit ?

« Il est connu pour être bon au lit. » dit son amie et Oliver eu un petit sourire. « Sans oublier qu'il est connu... »

« La célébrité ne fait pas tout. Moi, tu vois, je préfèrerais me faire Oliver Wood. »

« Pas faux... »

« Parce que Flint... Non mais tu as vu son corps ? On dirait une brute ! Je suis sûre qu'au lit il doit t'écraser. Et il doit avoir une haleine... »

« Mais vous allez vous la fermer ? » explosa soudain Oliver en se retournant vers les deux femmes qui le regardaient, mortifiées. « Marcus est beau ! Non, il est sexy et c'est une bête au lit ! Vous ne le connaissez pas comme moi je le connais ! »

Les deux femmes ne semblaient pas en croire leurs yeux. Et Flint non plus visiblement, parce que, de là où il était, Oliver pouvait le voir froncer les sourcils. Un air menaçant prit soudain place sur son visage et le châtain fit demi-tour sans demander son reste, conscient de l'avoir énervé.

Il n'eu pourtant pas le temps d'atteindre la porte principale qu'une main puissante s'abattit sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter. Une seconde plus tard, il se retrouvait dans les toilettes, poussé contre un mur par Flint, qui vérifia rapidement qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans les WC et verrouilla la porte d'un simple sort.

Oliver déglutit difficilement devant le regard noir que lui envoya son aîné. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dit exploser en public – et encore moins dire ce qu'il avait dit – mais il n'avait plus réussit à se retenir. Et ce qu'il avait dit était tout à son honneur, pas de quoi s'énerver n'est-ce pas ?_ ''Enfin si on oublie que j'ai à peine suggéré qu'on a couché ensemble,'' _pensa Wood, pas très rassuré.

« Wood... » commença lentement Flint et Oliver le connaissait assez pour savoir que le ton qu'il employait n'était pas de bon présage.

« Flint ? » couina le châtain et l'ancien Serpentard eu un sourire mauvais.

« Sache que je suis extrêmement flatté de tout ce que tu as pu dire sur moi... »

Ses yeux gris luisaient d'une drôle de couleur.

« Mais ? » couina à nouveau Oliver, malgré son effort pour reprendre une voix normale.

« Mais j'aurais apprécié que tu ne le dises pas en public. En particulier quand Rita Skeeter est présente dans la salle. »

Le châtain sentit un frisson glacé parcourir son dos. _''Ma réputation est finie,''_ pensa-t-il, sans oser le dire à voix haute.

« Elle n'a peut-être pas entendu ? » demanda-t-il, sans vraiment oser y croire et le mouvement de tête négatif de son interlocuteur ne l'encouragea pas. « Tu veux que je fasse un démentit ? »

« Tu ne feras rien du tout ! » menaça Flint en posant ses mains de part et d'autre de la tête du Gardien. « Tu as déjà fait assez de conneries. Le mieux à faire, c'est de se taire... Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Oliver hocha la tête et Marcus retira ses mains, puis se dirigea vers la sortie. Juste avant d'ouvrir la porte, il se retourna vers le châtain et lui fit un léger sourire.

« Et si tu veux tout savoir, t'étais pas non plus mauvais au lit. »

Le Gardien le regarda partir et soupira. Flint lui faisait toujours peur, mais les sentiments qu'il avait pour lui n'avaient toujours pas disparus._ ''Même deux ans après je l'aime toujours... Désespérant''_. Il baissa un instant les yeux et grogna. Et en plus il bandait... Il sortit du bâtiment aussi discrètement que possible et transplana chez lui.

**OooOooO**

Devant son verre de Whisky Pur Feu – il lui fallait au moins ça pour oublier les sentiments contradictoires que Flint lui avait fait ressentir – Oliver se remémora un instant la relation qu'il avait eu avec Marcus. Parfois, il se disait qu'il avait rêvé cette période de sa vie.

Ils étaient tous les deux en septième année et, pour la première fois, Flint s'était retrouvé dans la même classe que lui. Le Serpentard avait dû redoubler sa dernière année et Wood ne s'était pas privé pour se moquer de lui sur ce sujet. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, Flint avait toujours fait partie intégrante de sa vie... Quand Oliver était arrivé en première année, le Serpentard était déjà là et il en avait fait son souffre douleur personnel dès la première semaine. Le châtain n'avait jamais compris pourquoi – après tout, ils n'étaient ni de la même maison ni même de la même année – et, s'il s'était laissé faire plutôt passivement dans les premiers temps, il s'était rapidement rebellé. Lui qui avait toujours été un garçon gentil et sage devenait quelqu'un d'autre quand il croisait la route de Flint.

Bien sûr, cette rivalité s'était accentuée quand Wood avait été élu Capitaine de son équipe de Quidditch et, au dire des autres élèves, le début de la septième année fut sûrement le pire. Les joutes n'étaient plus que verbales, ils en étaient arrivés aux poings – ce qui leur a valut bon nombre de retraits de points cette année-là. Ca combiné avec les disputes entre Potter et Malfoy leur avaient tous deux fait perdre la Coupe – au profit des Serdaigles.

C'est pendant une de ces bagarres que leur relation a prit un tout nouveau tournant. Ils se battaient dans un couloir désert – pour quel motif déjà ? Il ne s'en rappelait plus – quand Oliver fut immobilisé au sol par Marcus. Il tenait ses poings au-dessus de sa tête et lui jetait un regard étrange. Le châtain trouva cette situation terriblement stéréotypée, surtout quand il sentit que son ennemi _bandait_. Comme lui. Le plus âgé se baissa légèrement et le Gryffondor ferma les yeux d'anticipation. Mais rien n'arriva, si ce n'est que la pression sur ses poignets se volatilisa, de même que le poids sur son bassin. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Marcus lui tournait le dos et s'apprêtait visiblement à partir. Mais Oliver ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et, après s'être redressé, il s'était posté face à son ennemi et l'avait embrassé. Juste parce que son corps le lui avait dicté et que c'était un Gryffondor après tout, il fonçait tête baissée sans penser aux conséquences.

Flint l'avait repoussé, s'était moqué de lui, lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas une tapette _lui_. Mais Oliver ne l'avait pas écouté et il l'avait embrassé à nouveau. Ce soir-là, ils avaient couché ensemble pour la première fois. Ce n'était pas particulièrement un bon souvenir, parce que ils avaient fait ça sur un bureau, que Marcus ne l'avait pas préparé et que, bon sang, _c'était sa première fois de ce côté-là _! Ils s'étaient séparés en se jurant de ne plus recommencer et surtout, surtout, de n'en parler à personne.

Forcément, ça n'a pas loupé et ils se sont revus. Ils avaient instauré des règles aussi – n'en parler à personne, qu'ils continuent à se comporter comme avant et surtout, pas de sentiments. Mais le Rouge et Or n'avait pas respecté les règles. Peu à peu, il avait commencé à ressentir _quelque chose_ pour Marcus, _quelque chose_ qui ne s'apparentait plus à de la haine. Peu à peu, il avait arrêté de l'insulter et il se surprenait à regarder Flint, à chercher sa présence. Un soir, il lui avait dit. Il lui avait dit qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour lui... Quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas encore à nommer mais qui le pousser à vouloir le connaître plus. Marcus avait refusé qu'ils se revoient et leur relation s'était finie là, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

Oliver soupira en avalant une franche rasade de sa boisson. Quel idiot il avait été ! Il aurait dû se taire et essayer de faire en sorte que ses sentiments soient réciproques. Mais il n'avait pensé à rien quand il lui avait dit, il avait juste voulut être franc. _''Maintenant c'est trop tard... Si j'en crois la _Gazette_, il sort avec je-ne-sais-quel mannequin.'' _Il émit un soupire fataliste, finit son verre et s'en resservit un autre.

**OooOooO**

Un mal de tête épouvantable le tira de son sommeil et c'est la bouche pâteuse et avec l'envie quasi-irrésistible de s'arracher la tête qu'il se dirigea tant bien que mal dans sa cuisine pour prendre une potion anti-gueule de bois. Avec la chance qu'il avait, sa réserve était vide et il lâcha un juron. Tant pis, à défaut de potion il prendrait un café bien fort et un truc que les Moldus appelaient « aspirine » et qui marchait relativement bien, il devait l'avouer. Une fois son café prêt, il s'assit et avala l'aspirine avec une gorgée de café.

A ce moment-là, l'hibou qui livrait la _Gazette_ entra par sa fenêtre et la déposa sur la table, puis parti sans demander son reste. D'un œil morne, Oliver déplia le journal. En première page, une photo de lui et de Marcus lors d'un match étayait le titre « Flint et Wood, amants ? » et était signé Rita Skeeter. Le châtain reposa violemment la _Gazette_ et avala une grande rasade de café. Flint allait lui tomber dessus, il était prêt à le parier.

**OooOooO**

Pourtant la semaine passa sans que Wood ne reçoive aucune nouvelle de Flint, ni personnellement ni par presse interposée, ce qui l'avait grandement étonné – et un peu déçu aussi peut-être. Présentement, ils étaient tous les deux sur le terrain de Quidditch, l'équipe du Club de Flaquemare dont Oliver était le Gardien, contre celle des Frelons de Wimbourne où Marcus était Poursuiveur.

Pour l'instant, Oliver n'avait eu à arrêter que quelques Souaffles plutôt faciles à attraper et son équipe menait largement. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas la balle rouge mais, par moments, il les laissait dériver sur Flint. Flint qui n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de s'essayer au tir. Lorsqu'enfin il saisit le Souaffle et s'approcha des anneaux, Wood se mit en position et... Laissa passer le tir. Il aurait pu le rattraper sans aucun problème, mais les yeux de son ancien amant l'avaient complètement déboussolé au point qu'il oublia même où il se trouvait – et Merlin sait que le Quidditch était pourtant la seule chose qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier.

Il vit Marcus froncer les sourcils, puis faire demi-tour pour se réengager dans la partie. Quand il revint avec le Souaffle, quelques minutes plus tard, Oliver laissa encore passer le tir. Certes, il était plus dur à attraper, mais il aurait pu y arriver. Le problème était surtout qu'il n'avait même pas essayé. Les Frelons reprenaient l'avantage, même si Flaquemare marquaient plusieurs points. L'équipe adverse avait visiblement compris que seul Marcus pouvait désarçonner Oliver, puisque les autres Poursuiveurs lui faisaient systématiquement la passe lorsqu'ils arrivaient près des Anneaux. A chaque tir réussit, Oliver voyait Flint froncer les sourcils. Ses tirs étaient devenus plus puissants, comme s'il était énervé – et il l'était, l'ancien Gryffondor en était persuadé.

Ses coéquipiers étaient déjà tous passés pour lui demander ce qu'il foutait, merde à la fin, mais le châtain avait été incapable de leur répondre. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas leur dire que c'était ses yeux qui le décontenançaient tellement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

Oliver détacha ses yeux de la balle rouge pour les poser sur Flint, qui avait arrêté son balai en face de lui. Les autres joueurs s'étaient arrêtés et les regardaient, et le Gardien entendit vaguement le commentateur dire que c'était « la première fois que ça arrive ! Le Poursuiveur de l'équipe des Frelons de Wimbourne et le Gardien du Club de Flaquemare semblent être en grande conversation ! »

« Rien. » répondit simplement Oliver.

« Ne te moque pas de moi Woody ! »

Le plus jeune frissonna, autant à cause du surnom que Flint utilisait lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard, que du regard menaçant qu'il lui lançait.

« Tu m'expliques pourquoi est-ce que tu n'arrêtes aucun de _mes_ tirs ? »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » mentit – effrontément – Oliver en détournant les yeux.

« Wood ! C'est à cause de cet article dans la _Gazette _? »

« Je me fous de ce que peux dire Skeeter ! Je ne l'ai même pas lu. »

« C'est quoi alors ? »

« Flint... Je rêve ou tu essayes d'être _gentil _? »

« J'essaye de comprendre pourquoi tu es en train de saloper notre match. » se défendit Marcus. « Je refuse de continuer à jouer contre un mec qui n'essaye même pas d'arrêter les tirs ! »

Il y eu un silence – relayé dans tout le stade, qui n'avait jamais été aussi silencieux – avant que le Poursuiveur soupire.

« Tu cherches à te faire renvoyer ? Parce que si tu continues comme ça, crois-moi, tu ne resteras pas longtemps dans cette équipe. »

Oliver soupira à son tour et baissa les yeux, ne pouvant plus soutenir le regard de son ancien amant. Comment lui avouer que c'était à cause de lui, à cause de ses yeux qu'il n'arrivait plus à jouer ? A cause de ce qu'il ressentait pour lui ?

« Merde Wood, dis quelque chose ! »

La voix de l'ancien Serpentard résonna comme un écho dans le stade silencieux alors qu'il s'énervait de plus en plus.

« Je suis désolé. » murmura finalement le châtain.

« Hein ? » fut la répartie – très inspirée – de l'autre homme.

« Pour ma réaction de la semaine dernière. »

« C'est pour ça que tu fais n'importe quoi ? »

« Et je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit en dernière année... Juste avant qu'on se sépare... »

Marcus eu un drôle de regard.

« Je ne veux pas en reparler. Je veux juste que tu joues correctement et pas que j'ai l'impression de lancer le Souaffle contre du vent. Je t'ai connu plus combattif Woody. »

S'il savait depuis combien de temps il avait arrêté de combattre ses sentiments...

« Je te préviens Woody, je ne te laisserais pas te faire renvoyer juste parce que tu nous fais une crise existentielle aigüe en plein milieu d'un match de qualification. Alors maintenant tu vas te remuer et te remettre à jouer ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Oliver acquiesça au regard lourd de menaces que Flint lui envoya. Il avait raison après tout. Il devait laisser ses problèmes et ses sentiments de côté quand il arrivait sur le terrain, sinon il ne ferait pas long feu. Le Gardien ferma les yeux et les rouvrit, déterminé. Maintenant, il ne laisserait plus passer un seul tir.

La partie reprit, comme si rien ne s'était passé et Flint eu de nouveau la Souaffle en main. Il le lança de toutes ses forces en fixant Oliver qui, d'un habile mouvement, l'arrêta aussi simplement que s'il l'avait lancé directement sur lui. Le Gardien crut apercevoir un léger sourire de la part de son adversaire, mais ce fut si fugace qu'il crut avoir rêvé.

**OooOooO**

Finalement, l'équipe de Wood remportera le match de peu. Même si Oliver s'était reprit, il n'avait pas réussit à arrêter tous les tirs de l'équipe adverse – en particulier ceux de Flint, qui semblait prendre un plaisir malsain à le mettre en difficulté à la moindre occasion. Bien sûr, le Gardien avait eu le droit à un petit « entretien privé » avec son coach, auquel il assura s'être sentit mal. L'homme avait l'air sceptique mais, au vu des performances qui avaient suivit, il s'est contenté de lui dire de se faire remplacer si ça arrivait encore – surtout lors d'un match aussi important. Oliver acquiesça et avait eu le droit de rejoindre les autres pour fêter leur victoire.

La salle prévue à cette effet accueillait l'équipe vainqueur ainsi que l'équipe perdante, de même que quelques fans triés sur le volet. Oliver serra la main de plusieurs Ministres, avant de pouvoir – enfin – s'arrêter devant sa destination, à savoir le bar. Il commanda directement un Whisky Pur Feu sans glaçon – sa boisson préférée en ce moment – et jeta un regard noir à la femme qui accompagnait Flint. Elle était belle, c'était indéniable, et Wood la détesta encore plus. Aucun homme normalement constitué ne pouvait résister à une créature de son genre – avait-elle des gênes Veela ? – et lui-même, s'il n'avait pas été gay et autant amoureux de Marcus, n'aurait pas hésité.

« Mais comment fait-elle pour sortir avec lui ? »

Oliver se figea puis serra son verre de à s'en blanchir les phalanges. Il eu l'irrésistible envie de dire quelque chose – du même goût que la dernière fois – mais les yeux de Flint lorsqu'il l'avait menacé était encore trop frais dans son esprit.

« Tu crois qu'Oliver Wood a vraiment couché avec lui ? »

« Aucune idée... Il n'a pas l'air de... De ce genre-là. » répondit l'autre femme et le châtain pouvait entendre de la gêne dans la voix – ce qui le poussa à avaler tout son verre d'une seule traite.

« Tu sais, en ce moment ils arrivent très bien à se fondre dans la masse... Ca en devient presque inquiétant. »

Le bruit d'un verre qui se brise stoppa les deux femmes dans leur conversation. Lorsqu'elles tournèrent la tête, ce fut pour apercevoir le Gardien, rouge de colère.

« De qui croyez-vous parler ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix basse où on pouvait sentir la colère retenue, ce qui fit frissonner les femmes. « D'animaux ? Non, même pas... Je suis sûr que vous parlez des animaux avec plus de respect. Ou alors nous assimilez-vous à des objets ? Des sous-merdes qu'il faudrait exterminer, comme sous la Seconde Guerre Mondiale ? »

Ses yeux brillaient et le silence s'était fait autour d'eux. Les deux femmes semblaient avoir perdu leur voix sous l'effet de la surprise – et un peu de la peur, sûrement.

« Wood ! »

La voix de Flint le ramena à la réalité et il tourna la tête pour voir le Poursuiveur le regarder avec mécontentement.

« Tu as fini de faire ton intéressant ? »

La voix grave fit frissonner Oliver et il s'approcha, comme mué par une force extérieure.

« Marcus... » murmura-t-il une fois qu'il se trouva en face de l'autre homme.

Ce dernier leva un sourcil, amusé par l'emploi du prénom.

« Oliver ? »

Soudain, sans que le Poursuiveur ne s'y attende, des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Oliver s'était tout simplement jeté sur lui, entourant son cou de ses bras et _violant_ presque ses lèvres. Pourtant, il se laissa faire et entrouvrit même la bouche, accueillant la langue de son ancien amant. Ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle et le châtain se détacha brusquement de Marcus, rouge. Il venait juste de réaliser ce qu'il avait fait. _''Bon sang, je viens d'embrasser Flint devant tout le monde, devant des journalistes... Il va me trucider ! Et ma carrière est foutue !'' _Ledit Flint, quand à lui, avait un sourire amusé. Il prit Wood par la taille, sourit d'avantage devant l'air choqué de son ancienne conquête et se dirigea vers la sortie comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Le Gardien se laissa faire, étonné que l'ancien Serpentard n'ai encore rien dit et qu'il le tienne par la taille. _''On dirait un putain de couple ! Arrête Oliver, tu vas te faire de faux espoirs...''_ Il pensait que Flint allait l'abandonner dehors ou alors s'énerver contre lui, mais il n'en fut rien. Le brun continuait d'avancer jusqu'à une ruelle sombre et il transplana. Par habitude, le plus jeune ferma les yeux et, quand il les rouvrit, il se trouva dans ce qui semblait être un salon.

Marcus se détacha de lui et alla allumer un lampadaire qui trônait près du canapé en cuir brun foncé, qui se trouvait devant une cheminée. Deux fauteuils l'encadraient et un magnifique tapis recouvrait le parquet foncé. Les murs de couleur beige contrastaient avec l'apparente sévérité des lieux, tout comme la bibliothèque remplie de livres en tout genre.

Alors que le brun alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil en faisant venir à lui une bouteille de vin rouge et deux verres, Oliver en profita pour s'approcher de la bibliothèque et passa un doigt sur la cote des livres. Il eu un sourire en reconnaissant certaines de ses lectures – des romans policiers moldus pour la plupart, ainsi que quelques livres indispensables pour tout joueur professionnel de Quidditch. Quand il eu finit son inspection, il se retourna et fixa ce qui semblait être devenu son hôte, qui s'amusait à faire tournoyer son verre entre ses doigts.

« Pourquoi ? » fut la seule question du châtain et elle sembla assez hors propos, mais Marcus la compris immédiatement.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je t'ai laissé m'embrasser ? Pourquoi est-ce que je t'ai amené ici ? Pourquoi est-ce que je t'ai laissé tomber en dernière année ? »

Wood pencha la tête pour signifier son accord et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé. Son ancien ennemi avait une prestance qui le mettait mal à l'aise autant qu'elle l'attirait irrémédiablement.

« Un verre de vin ? » proposa Flint et Oliver refusa poliment. « Bien, passons tout de suite au sujet sérieux alors. »

Il avala un peu de vin, le gardant en bouche un instant pour mieux le savourer. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'étiquette et sembla approuver, puis reposa ses yeux sur son interlocuteur.

« Je t'ai laissé m'embrasser parce que j'en avais envie et que je n'en ai plus rien à faire de ma réputation. Je t'ai amené chez moi parce que c'est plus tranquille pour discuter et que je n'aime pas les lieux trop fréquentés... Et je t'ai laissé tomber en dernière année parce que j'étais un crétin, qui croyait réellement que si j'éloignais la source du problème – toi en l'occurrence –, les sentiments que je ressentais disparaîtraient aussi. »

Oliver ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge. Sentiments. Avait-il bien entendu ou n'était-ce encore une fois qu'un rêve comme il en faisait souvent ? Il détailla Flint et décida que, s'il avait été dans un rêve, ce dernier aurait été moins habillé. Lorsqu'il réalisa que oui, _Marcus Flint_ avait bien prononcé le mot « sentiments » - et à son égard visiblement –, Oliver Wood sentit son cœur battre à cent à l'heure dans sa poitrine.

« Woody, tu ne veux pas dire quelque chose ? J'ai l'impression d'être le seul à avoir l'air con, même si ton imitation du poisson rouge n'était pas mal non plus. »

« Tu es soûl ? » demanda le Gardien.

« Pardon ? »

« Ce n'est pas toi Flint... Le Flint que je connais m'aurait repoussé quand je l'ai embrassé. Le Flint que je connais m'aurait traité de tapette. Le Flint que je connais ne m'aurait jamais ramené chez lui juste pour discuter. Le Flint que je connais n'aurait jamais parlé de sentiments... »

« J'ai l'impression d'être un schizophrène avec deux personnalités. A laquelle parles-tu Woody ? »

« Je suis sérieux Flint. » répondit Oliver en fronçant les sourcils.

« Moi aussi. »

Il y eu un flottement, puis le Poursuiveur soupira et avala une gorgée de vin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je te dise ? Peut-être que j'en ai marre d'être ce Flint-là, celui que tu connais... Peut-être que je me suis rendu compte que je passais totalement à côté de ma vie. »

« Pourquoi maintenant ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Répond à ma question. » ordonna presque le châtain d'une voix dure.

« Le gentil Woody donne des ordres à présent ? »

Marcus avait encore l'air clairement amusé et Oliver ne savait pas s'il devait s'en inquiéter ou non. L'ancien Serpentard avait-il tellement changé depuis qu'ils s'étaient quittés ou avait-il simplement ingurgité quelque chose de « pas très net » ?

« On peut pas avoir une conversation sérieuse avec toi ? »

« Il faudrait savoir, je croyais que tu n'aimais pas le « nouveau Flint » ? »

Agacé, le châtain se leva brusquement et se dirigea rapidement vers la porte d'entrée. Il allait l'atteindre, lorsqu'un corps chaud l'attira contre lui et il se retrouva plaqué contre le torse de Marcus.

« Où pensais-tu aller ? » demanda-t-il, d'une voix amusée qu'il ne semblait plus vouloir lâcher.

« Chez moi. Si on ne peut pas parler sérieusement alors ça ne sert à rien que je reste. »

« Excuse-moi... » souffla Marcus et Oliver se raidit, étonné. « Je ne suis pas doué pour les conversations sérieuses... »

Le plus jeune se détacha de ses bras et se retourna, pour lui faire face.

« Ce que tu as dit avant... C'était vrai ? »

« Tu crois vraiment que je me serais ridiculisé juste pour rigoler ? »

« Il faut s'attendre à tout avec toi. »

« Et bien ce n'était pas le cas. »

« Je ne sais pas si je peux te faire confiance... » murmura Oliver après une minute de silence.

« Ouch, ça fait mal ! Enfin j'imagine que je l'ai bien mérité. »

« Tu ne t'attendais quand même pas à ce que je me mette à pleurer en disant que c'est ce que j'ai toujours attendu ? »

« J'espère bien ! Je serais sortit avec une fille si je voulais cette réaction. »

« Est-ce que c'est toujours le cas ? »

« De quoi ? »

« Est-ce que tu ressens toujours quelque chose pour moi ou est-ce que ta blondasse m'a remplacé ? »

Marcus eu à nouveau un sourire amusé.

« Jaloux ? »

« Tu ne l'avais pas remarqué quand je t'ai embrassé devant tout le monde ? » demanda Oliver en levant un sourcil.

« J'avoue que je n'ai pas réfléchis à tes motivations sur le moment. »

« Ca ne répond pas à ma question. » le reprit Wood, avec un sourire mi-amusé mi-exaspéré.

« J'aime bien éluder les questions. »

« J'avais cru remarquer... »

Flint fit demi-tour et alla se chercher son verre de vin, qu'il remplit à nouveau. Il s'assit sur son fauteuil et vida le verre d'une traite puis, d''un geste ample, il invita Oliver à s'asseoir sur le canapé.

« Je ne te mangerais pas... Du moins pas tout de suite. »

« Si je m'assieds, tu me répondras ? »

« Il y a des chances. » sourit Marcus.

Le Gardien soupira et se rassit.

« Alors ? » demanda Oliver en rompant le silence qui commençait doucement à s'installer.

« Alors... Il est possible que mes sentiments n'aient pas complètement disparus... »

« Pour... Pour de vrai ? »

« Non crétin, je dis ça pour te faire plaisir. Bien sûr que c'est vrai ! »

Oliver se leva brusquement et se jeta sur les lèvres de Marcus, renversant de peu le verre de vin. Il s'assit à califourchon sur son bassin et passa une main dans ses cheveux et l'autre dans son cou, l'attirant davantage à lui. Sa bouche dévia ensuite dans le cou du brun, tandis que ses mains s'échinaient à défaire les boutons de la chemise de son futur amant.

« Pas ici... » haleta Marcus, tandis que les mains du Gardien voyageaient sur sa peau.

« Où ? »

« Ma chambre. »

Flint posa ses mains dans le bas du dos de Wood, avant de se lever et de le porter jusqu'à sa chambre, où ils tombèrent lourdement sur le lit.

« Juste une question... » murmura Oliver, alors que le Poursuiveur lui retirait son T-Shirt.

« Hum ? »

« On est... On est un couple, n'est-ce pas ? »

Marcus ne dit rien et le fixa, avant qu'un léger sourire naisse sur ses lèvres.

« Crétin... » murmura-t-il, avant de se baisser et de l'embrasser.

**OooOooO**

« Il n'est pas beau. »

Oliver se tendit et manqua de renverser les deux coupes de champagne qu'il tenait.

« Mais il paraît que c'est un super coup au lit. » reprit l'amie de la femme. « Et il va si bien avec Oliver Wood... »

« C'est vrai... Quand il est avec lui, il devient presque _séduisant_. »

Le châtain sourit et s'avança jusqu'à son amant, à qui il passa une flûte avant de l'embrasser furtivement et de saisir son bras de sa main libre.

« Un problème ? » demanda Marcus en entraînant le Gardien un peu plus loin, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

« Aucun. » lui sourit ce dernier. « Tu deviens de plus en plus attirant, je marque juste mon territoire. »

« Crétin. » lui répondit Flint en l'embrassant.

Plus loin, deux jeunes femmes soupiraient de convoitise.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont beaux tous les deux... »

* * *

><p><strong>Bon alors, que dire ? Je trouve cet OS un peu trop guimauve, surtout au vu du caractère de Flint tel que je me l'imaginais... Mais bon, c'est pas grave ^^ (C'est fleur de lisse qui m'a convaincue que ça allait... Si ça ne vous plait pas, c'est à elle qu'il faut se plaindre xD)<strong>

**music67love**


End file.
